


Личный друг Хемингуэя

by Squirry



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: Написано на фест однострочников на заявку "Соло и Илья вместе едут в советском поезде с соответствующим антуражем"





	

\- То есть как все купе? Зачем?!! - Илья смотрел на Соло, как на помешанного. - У нас денег и так было в обрез! Хоть что-нибудь у тебя осталось?  
Наполеон пожал плечами, побренчал мелочью и высыпал ее на столик.  
\- После того, как я заказал в купе чай, осталось...  
\- Сорок копеек, - подсчитал Илья. - Нам вообще-то ехать почти двое суток! Зачем тебе понадобилось выкупать все места?  
\- Зато поедем с комфортом, - беспечно отмахнулся Наполеон. - Не понимаю твоего беспокойства, Угроза. Мы же телеграфировали Габи со станции. Она встретит нас на вокзале с деньгами и документами.  
\- А есть мы что будем два дня? Давай свою мелочь сюда, пойду хотя бы хлеба куплю, пока стоянка не кончилась.  
\- А на что-нибудь алкогольное этой суммы хватит? - поинтересовался Соло.  
Илья вопросу если и удивился, то ничем этого не показал.  
\- На бутылку "Жигулевского" хватит, - мрачно сообщил он. - И то если на станции покупать, а не в вагоне-ресторане. Можно потом еще бутылку сдать, - прибавил он, помолчав. - Хотя вряд ли успеем, у нас длинных стоянок сегодня не будет.  
\- "Жигулевское" - это что?  
\- Это пиво, Ковбой. А ты рассчитывал на шампанское?  
\- Шампанское, разумеется, было бы предпочтительнее.  
Ни лицом, ни голосом Соло не демонстрировал приличествующего ситуации раскаяния.  
\- Одолжишь мне свои часы, Угроза? - спросил он после недолгого колебания. - Верну в целости и сохранности.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Курякин, отворачиваясь к окну.  
\- Тогда кепку, - продолжил торг Наполеон.  
\- Бери, - равнодушно кивнул Илья. - Но учти, много не подадут. У тебя морда сытая. Пока еще.  
\- Это как раз хорошо, - жизнерадостно ответил Соло, собрал со стола мелочь, прихватил кепку и вышел. А Илья, решив минимизировать энергозатраты, залез на верхнюю полку и уснул.  
Проснулся он, когда поезд тронулся после очередной стоянки. Свесил голову вниз: за окном проплывали чахлые елки и станционный сортир. На соседних путях паслась коза.  
В купе на столике стояла откупоренная едва початая бутылка "Жигулевского" с осадком на дне. Вокруг нее аллегорией изобилия лежали: жареная курица в промасленной бумаге, изрядный шмат розоватого, с прожилками, сала, четыре полураздавленных вареных яйца и копченый лещ на газетке; стояла банка соленых огурцов. Напротив сидел Наполеон Соло в его, Ильи, кепке, и, насвистывая, смотрел в окошко.  
Дверь купе отъехала в сторону, в щель просунулась старушечья голова.  
\- Сынок, - обратилась бабуля к Илье, - вот, покушай, пирожков тебе принесла! Домашних, с картошечкой, со шкварками! И компотику вишневого! - бабка брякнула на стол литровую водочную бутыль с ярко-рубиновым компотом.  
\- Спасибо, - выдавил изумленный Илья.  
Старуха уничтожающе зыркнула на Соло. "У-у-у, супостат", - явственно читалось в ее взгляде. Это было странно. Обычно Соло прекрасно ладил с дамами, в том числе с пожилыми.  
Когда дверь наконец закрылась, Наполеон лучезарно улыбнулся и широким жестом очертил ломящийся от яств столик.  
\- Угощайся, Угроза!  
\- Что это было, Ковбой? - поинтересовался Илья, дожевав пирог и глотнув компота.  
\- Все очень просто. - Соло прямо-таки светился от самодовольства. И, между прочим, очень неплохо смотрелся в курякинской кепке. - Я купил пиво на станции. Открыл его. Кстати, оно прокисшее. Сел в вагоне-ресторане и рассказал всем, кто готов был слушать, что со мной в купе едет лопух, который за два часа проиграл мне в карты всю наличку, кепку и нательный крест.  
\- Какой еще крест? - вскинулся Илья.  
\- Не знаю, - отмахнулся Наполеон. - Золотой, наверное. Отцовский. Часы ведь ты мне не дал!  
У Ильи начали гореть щеки и уши.  
\- Конечно, сначала меня хотели побить, - продолжил Наполеон. - Какие-то мужики, то ли шахтеры, то ли лесорубы, - я толком не понял... Вытащили меня в тамбур. Но я сказал им, что я иностранец и личный друг Хемингуэя. И в карты он меня учил играть. Не уверен, что второе их впечатлило, - публика явно не та. Но первое сработало, с иностранцем они связываться не стали. Просто принесли тебе еды. В Советском Союзе очень щедрые люди, Угроза.  
Илья вздохнул. Не то чтобы поездка в поезде требовала такой уж конспирации. Но путешествовать вместе с Соло было все равно что пытаться тихонько, под шумок, взорвать атомную бомбу, замаскировав ее под обычный салют. Одно утешение - салют всегда получался красивый. Запоминающийся.  
\- А потом я повторил свой рассказ на "бис" в тамбуре, для старушек, - продолжил "личный друг Хемингуэя".  
Курякин снова тяжело вздохнул и отломил куриную ножку.  
\- Пиво надо вылить, раз оно кислое, - проговорил он, - а бутылку все-таки сдать. На следующей станции стоим два часа. И хлеба купить. Нам еще больше суток ехать.  
\- Вот именно, больше суток! - Соло прикрыл бутылку рукой. - Не трогай пиво, Угроза! Это, между прочим, реквизит! Я с ним завтра по другим вагонам пройду!


End file.
